camplazlofandomcom-20200215-history
Lazlo
Lazlo is an eccentric Brazilian Spider Monkey. Often annoying Edward and Lumpus, he is a very happy-go lucky monkey. As a hippie, Lazlo loves peace. Carlos Alazraqui voiced Lazlo (Like Rocko from "Rocko's Modern Life"). Lazlo has a serious case of Coulrophobia. Lazlo "goes where the wind blows" by his own statement. He is the main protagonist of the series. His favorite catchphrase is "Yaka!" Joe Murray, creator of Camp Lazlo, originally created Lazlo for a children's book concept. As he developed the concept, Murray believed that a children's book could not contain the stories and ideas, so he decided to create a television show. According to Murray, when he thought about Lazlo's personality, a spider monkey came to his mind Lazlo comes from São Paulo, Brazil. Murray wrote on his website that Lazlo's parents moved to US to start a fruit company, allowing Lazlo to learn English. Originally Murray wanted Lazlo to carry a strong Brazilian accent, but when Cartoon Network asked Murray to choose only one character to carry a strong accent, Murray opted for Raj and gave Lazlo an Americanized voice. Murray said that he did not plan for Alazraqui to voice Lazlo; according to him the arrangement simply occurred. Lazlo stays in the Jelly Cabin with Raj and Clam; the three are called the "Jelly Cabin Trio." He didn't appear in the episode "Spacemates", "Miss Fru Fru" '''and'' "Scoutmaster Slinkman".'' Personality The Cartoon Network press kit character descriptions describe Lazlo as "imaginative, freethinking," and a "natural-born conformist." The press kit states that Lazlo "enthusiastically spreads mischief and wacky shenanigans," uses "imagination and creativity" to solve problems, and vex Scoutmaster Lumpus with his "persistent happiness and optimism." The Hollywood Reporter reviewer Ray Richmond described Lazlo as "energetic."'' Science Fiction Weekly'' reporter Kathie Huddleston describes Lazlo as "optimistic" and "out to wreak as much good-natured havoc as he can."'' Common Sense Media'' reviewer Joly Herman, whose review is posted on Go.com, says that Lazlo possesses "innocent rebellious quality of a trickster" since "authority" is often his adversary, and that Lazlo does not "take him seriously," with "him" being Lumpus. Murray says that he admires Lazlo's ability to "make the best of situations when things go against him." In an interview the interviewer inquired Murray about Lazlo's dislike of "structure." Murray also describes Lazlo as dealing with conflicts and issues "with imagination"; the Camp Lazlo creator said that in his own family he likes to use "imagination" when dealing with his real life conflicts. Relationship '''Raj He is the closest friend of Lazlo. On the movie "Where's Lazlo?", Raj called him weird. Patsy Smiles A member of the Squirrel Scouts, Patsy Smiles, has a crush on Lazlo. In an interview Murray said that Patsy's affection causes Lazlo to feel "little freaked out" and that "She scares him." He describes Patsy as "a little more aggressive with Lazlo than he would ever reciprocate. Even though her affection causes Lazlo to feel uncomfortable, Lazlo has a secret crush on her." Ability Bean Stacking In the episode "I've Never Bean in a Sub". It seems Lazlo has an ability to stack multiple beans. No matter on what way he stack it, it will always be stacking perfectly; that makes every customers of Squirrel Scouts impressed. Sitting in the Mountain of Pine Cones In the episode "It's No Picnic", Lazlo able to sit on the Pine Cone on a very long period of time. He almost doesn't feel anything when he is sitting on it. But he lost on Patsy, because she used Love on him. Summoning In some occasion, Lazlo seems can summon various animals such as Pidgeon and Forest Llamas. See also * [[List of characters in Camp Lazlo|List of characters in Camp Lazlo]] * Camp Lazlo * Cartoon Network * Rocko's Modern Life * Joe Murray Category:Bean Scouts Category:Camp Lazlo characters Category:Main charaters Category:Heros Category:Bean Scouts Category:Heroes